The Big Bang Reversal
by Zephon75
Summary: This is a AU story where the gang are all at high school together but will focus mainly on Leonard and Penny, and in this story Leonard is the popular one and Penny is the nerd.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any these characters i'm just borrowing them.**

 **A/N: Okay this idea came to me a while back whilst reading Lenny fan fics i noticed there where only a few where Leonard and Penny meet as children or school. There are even less with Leonard and Penny where they are sort of reversed, so i decided to write something that included both.**

Penny turned after getting her lunch to look around the cafeteria trying to find her friends, smiling when she spotted them, then taking a deep breath before making her way over to them. This was the hard part walking across the school cafeteria was like crossing a minefield as she didn't know whether she would get something thrown at her or pushed or worse be tripped up. All of them had happened to her at some point or another since she started high school. All because she was a nerd and somehow that made her worthy of being attacked by the popular kids in the school luckily for her it was usually the girls not the guys. Although some of the guys had also picked on her but not as much as her guy friends had been picked on by them, and the girls where normally more verbally abusive than physically. The popular girls had made her life at school hell, always saying she wasn't really a girl it wasn't her fault she just happened to be quite slim. Of course it didn't help with the fact that she didn't wear make up like other girls did she had no reason too she had no interest in it and it wasn't like she had someone to impress. However over the summer she slowly started to get a more feminine shape plus her boobs had surprisingly decide to grow at a quicker rate given her some actual cleavage now. But that didn't make much difference as she still tended to wear baggy clothes so her better figure was still not noticeable to anyone else. As Penny walked over to her friends lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice the leg deliberately sticking out to trip her. So when her own legs came into contact down she went like many times before her lunch splaying all over the floor. Then having to listen to the applause and the laughter and then the choruses on nerd and geek, of course that wasn't the worst part her glasses had fell off and now she couldn't find them.

Leonard had been walking through the cafeteria, he could see a blonde girl walking towards him he recognised her as one of the group of nerds although he would never say that it was just mean to call them that. It was then he noticed one the football players stick his leg out and had watch as the poor girl not seeing it trip and fall dropping her lunch everywhere. She also lost her glasses feeling sorry for her Leonard made his way over to give her a hand, as he approached he could see she was tying to find her glasses.

Penny was getting frustrated and upset trying her best to hold back her tears as she knew that's what the bullies wanted to see from her and she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. She continued to fumble looking for her glasses when she felt someone grab her hand scared of what might happened she tried to pull back but the grip was surprisingly strong. Her fear increased but then she felt the hand holder put something in her hand and let go, when she gripped what he put in her hand she realised to her surprise that they where her glasses. Putting on her glasses she looked up to see a guy with dark curly and the most amazing brown eyes looking down at her, she was so caught up in looking at him, she didn't see his outstretched hand. When she finally noticed his hand she took hold of it cautiously wondering if he was going to prank her so she would be more embarrassed . But surprisingly he didn't he pulled her to her feet with strength she didn't expect and now found herself face to face with him, he was only about her height and now looking at her what she thought was a sympathetic smile.

Penny could do not nothing but blush then smiling at him before quietly saying" Thank you".

Leonard noticed her blush, it was cute and he was surprised how absolutely beautiful she was even with her hair in a simple ponytail and wearing no make like the other girls do. Having no make up on showed how beautiful she naturally was in fact she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He was surprised no one had noticed it before, he had a excuse he only hung round with his brother and sister when in the cafeteria which meant also hanging out with the popular group. She was one of the brighter kids and they tended to keep to themselves and rarely tried to interact with the popular ones through fear of being picked on. But he now found himself wanting to get to know this blonde beauty before him , " Are you okay?".

She looked at him in wonder, not only had he helped her up he had asked if she was okay, Penny was again lost with what to say and only manged to squeak out her reply " Yes"

Leonard smiled at her "Good let me help you clean this up" and without waiting for her to answer he bent down and proceeded to collect her scattered lunch the best he could.

Penny just watched as her helper cleaned up what would of been her meal , then taking it over to the bin to throw it away then making his way back over to her. Smiling as he got to her "Do you want to get another lunch? i can come with you if you want or get it for you?".

Penny just shook her head "No it's okay my friends will probably give me some of there's".

Smiling back at her "Well okay if you're sure".

Nodding "I am , thank you for the offer though".

"You're welcome" turning to see if his brother and sister where there seeing his brother had turned up, he turned back to her "Well see ya" with walked away.

Penny stood there just watching him leave still a little shocked at what had just happened , in all the years she had been at school no boy had been that nice to her this was a new experience for her. She finally made it over to the table she normally sat at finding it already occupied by her friends, there was Amy a extremely intelligent girl who unfortunately had a habit of saying things how she saw them,. There was Sheldon another highly intelligent person who had a habit of being very condescending and arrogant but seem to struggle in social situations. Raj he was smart aswell not as Smart as Amy or Sheldon, he had a problem with talking to girls it took months before he would say anything to Amy or her. He had said something accidentally to her once just after they first met because he had mistaken her for a boy. Then there was Howard like Raj he was smart but not as smart as her other friends but he was also a bit creepy he would hit on any girl he came across, well except her or Amy.

Taking her seat at the end next to Amy " Hi guys what you been up to? Penny said cheerfully wanting to forget what just happened but the looks on thee faces showed it wasn't going to be easy.

"Bestie that was awful what he did to you ate you okay?"

"yeah i'm fine I didn't hurt myself just lost my lunch"

"Yeah we saw it's awful, you can share mine if you like?".

"Thank you, but don't worry about it" pausing before continuing " The strangest thing happened after i was tripped up".

"Really what was is it?".

"Well when i fell i lost my glasses as well as my lunch, i was trying to find them when some guy actually helped me by handing me my glasses then helping me up".

Amy was a little surprised " He did who was he ?"

" I don't know but he had dark curly hair was about my height and had the most amazing brown eyes" Penny said dreamily

Sheldon spoke up "She is referring to Leonard Hofstadter"

Howard looked at him" How do you know that?"

"Because from my position i was able to see the entire incident including one Leonard Hofstadter helping her up"

Penny turned to the group" Do any of you know anything about him?"

Raj whispered in Howard's ear " Raj says he is the captain of the wrestling team and is a champion in his weight division "

"He is also quite academic which is surprising given the kind of people he hangs out with"

"He is? what subjects is he good at ?" Penny was quite curious to find out more about this Leonard.

"Well he appears to ex cell in math and the sciences mostly physics which again is a surprise given his usual group of friends"

Penny just looked at Sheldon" Sheldon how do you know all this?"

"Isn't it quite obvious i'm in the same classes as he is ".

Penny was surprised about this Leonard, he was athletic and academic, but then she thought sadly that didn't mean he'd be interested in someone like her then she wondered why she would think that anyway.

The conversation among the group flowed among there usual topics mainly talking about sci fi shows and comic books with Sheldon adding in what he considered a fun fact.

Leonard made his way over to his usual table where his younger brother Michael sat along with Kurt, Doug, Mike, Eric, Dave, Zack and Cole who where all on the football team. His older sister who was a cheerleader soon joined them. Along with Leslie, Missy, Priya, Alicia, Alice, Stephanie, Alex and of course Bernadette all where cheerleaders as well but Bernadette was not much of a cheerleader, she was quite small and not very flexible but she was quite large chested and it did seem as though that worked in her favour amongst the guys watching the cheer routines.

The conversation amongst the group soon devolved into it usual topics of who was dating who or what party they going too. Leonard normally just thought about how he could improve his wrestling technique or about what he needed to learn in class . But today was different today he couldn't stop thinking of the pretty blonde girl with those amazing green eyes behind her cute glasses.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading , love it or hate it let me know what you think and also let me know if it's worth pursuing or if it has been done before.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and for wanting me to continue this story, however i have never attempted a story like this before so please bare with me whilst i try to make this enjoyable for you to read. Also the chapters will not be very long in this story probably no more than two thousands words, anyway here's the next chapter for you.**

The next day at lunch break Leonard found himself in the school cafeteria again it was something he rarely did, however now he had a motivation to come in there. Ever since seeing the blonde girl yesterday he was unable to take his mind off her it had effected his attention both in class and during his training and he went to sleep that night dreaming about her. So here he was in the cafeteria hoping to she would be here maybe getting the chance to find out her name .

Penny had been thinking about the guy who helped her yesterday called Leonard, she thought about his dark curly hair and those beautiful brown eyes he was cute ,and just like Leonard wasn't able to concentrate.

* * *

Penny got her lunch and turned towards the cafeteria looking to see if her friends where there noticing them she smiled but it quickly vanished as she remembered what happened yesterday.

Leonard had been waiting to see if she would show up, getting disappointed when it looked like she wouldn't he was just about to leave when he spotted her facing the cafeteria not moving. Deciding this was his chance to talk to her a find out her name, he walked up behind her.

Penny was busy worrying about getting to her table with her lunch to notice Leonard so it made her jump when he spoke "Hey". turning to the person who spoke smiling when she saw who it was.

After staring at him for what felt like a age she finally got out her reply" Hey".

Smiling at her "Are you okay?".

Penny nodded "Yeah it's just". looking back towards the seating area.

Leonard knew what she as thinking " You're worried the same thing will happen to you again aren't you ?".

Penny didn't say anything just nodded , Leonard decided he was going to help her "Here give me your tray I'll carry it to your table for you ". Penny turned to him wide eyed and couldn't do anything when he took her tray from her hands and started walking over to her friends , all she could do was follow him.

Sheldon, Amy , Raj and Howard where stunned to see Leonard approaching there table with Penny following behind him closely , upon reaching there table he placed her tray in front of one of the empty seats.

Turning to look at her "There you go" smiling at her

"Thank you " was all she could say,whilst smiling shyly at him.

He saw her smile and smiled back "You're welcome but can i ask you something?"

Penny looked at him curiously not sure what he wanted " Okay".

"Can you tell me your name"

Penny grinned at him "My name is Penny".

"Nice to meet you Penny i'm Leonard". holding out his hand for her to shake, Penny shook it tentavilt and marveled at how soft it was like veal

* * *

While all this was going on Alicia was staring at them with a scowl, She had seen Leonard come in and was waiting for him to come over to her table, but got confused as he seemed to looking for someone. Then she looked on in shock as he not only approached a nerd but carried her tray for her _What the heck is going on_ she thought. But when she saw him put his hand out for the nerd to shake, that was too much she didn't like the fact that Leonard was being friendly to a nerd and a girl one too. She was going to have find a way of getting this nerd to stay away from Leonard, on the other hand she mess with her, this made her smile mischievously messing with her could be fun.

* * *

Leonard left the table and went back to where his brother and sister usually sat finding them both there , thinking the entire time about the pretty blonde nerd with those amazing green eyes. As he approached Michael and Hayley he saw all the looks he was getting from them and everyone else on the table but he didn't know why they where all looking at him like that.

"Hey guys". still receiving odd looks from them all and what looked like a scowl from Alicia " What?".

"Nothing " was the answer he received from them all, sitting down looking at them all, they soon went back to what they a talking about , Hayley took the opportunity she leaned towards her brother and whispered . " Leonard why where you with that nerd?".

Leonard frowned "What's it to you?".

Looking around the table before answering " Leonard can we talk in private, Michael can you come too, both Leonard and Michael agreed and followed there sister out into the corridor.

Hayley looked around to make sure no one was around "Look Leonard i don't have a problem with you talking to her and i'm sure Michael's okay with it too" .looking at Michael and getting a nod from him. "However to the rest of them this will make you look less cool if you are seen hanging around with nerds even girl ones".

Leonard frowned " Shouldn't that be up to me".

"Yes but i'm just warning you that some here might not like it, we're okay with it but i don't think Alicia will be happy about it and probably make that girls life a misery".

"She right brother didn't you notice the scowl on Alicia's face , she won't be happy about you talking to that girl , especially considering she thinks you belong to her".

Leonard was a little irritated now "I'm not hers i don't even really like her that much, besides she has a boyfriend , well she has guy anyway ".

"Neither do i but she's very popular and she's the head cheerleader and can throw me off the team if we say anything or try and defend you hanging around with that girl".

Looking at his sister and brother " Look i understand your concern, but i'm not going to let the fact that Penny isn't popular or a nerd from me wanting to get to know her".

Both Hayley and Michael looked at each other then both nodded "Okay Leonard, but be careful okay, you might be popular now but that could soon change if Alicia has anything to do about it".

"It's okay I can deal with not being popular".

"Are you sure about that, no offense brother but i think if you weren't the captain of the wrestling team and a champion in your division you would be getting picked on yourself".

Leonard frowned "Why would i be getting picked on if i wasn't the captain of the wrestling team?".

Hayley looked Leonard in the eye "Because Leonard, i'm not being mean but you kind of short and also bright, whilst you might not be a nerd being academic will make you a target for bullies. Also have you forgotten how you where treated at elementary school?".

Of course he hadn't forgotten being picked on by much bigger kids all the time. it was what had lead him to become a wrestler he wanted someway to defend himself . It also meant he knew how Penny and her friends felt "Leonard sighed " Maybe that's why i find Penny so interesting , we could be so alike if it wasn't for me being popular".

Hayley sighed "Well Leonard, just be careful okay".

Leonard nodded "I will, don't worry about me".

Hayley stepped forward hugging Leonard" I'll always worry about you" feeling a hand on his shoulder from Michael" While i'm your younger brother you are the smallest out of the three of us and i'll always want protect you".

"Thank guys but i can take care of myself".

Hayley nodded "Well i hope you can, just think about what you are doing and what could happen "

"I will" with that Hayley nodded and left to go back to the cafeteria followed by Michael, Leonard stood there thinking about what his sister had said was he willing to be a outcast so he could get to know Penny more?. Honestly he didn't know but one thing he was sure of was he wanted to know more about her so for now he was going to do discreetly. Deep down though he knew getting to know her was more important than any social standing he had ,though for now he was going to have to be careful not for himself but for her.

* * *

Whilst all this was going on Alicia had continued to stare at this girl that Leonard was being nice too, she couldn't see anything remarkable about her i mean come on she wears glasses. Why would Leonard show interest in a nerdy four eyed girl there had to be something she was missing and she was determined to find out just what is was about her he liked about her. However she needed to find out everything she could about her so she could make her life miserable because the nerd was not going to get to date Leonard before her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, sorry if it isn't to good, i wanted to set up the situation which Leonard has to contend with school status and of course someone to cause problems for him. As for my other stories, i'll be honest with The Bet i'm stuck so it might be a while before that gets updated, but Proof of Love i know where i'm going with that and am currently working on the next chapter. Also Bamadude asked me to do a one-shot based on The Romance Recalibration which i'm working on also.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter they much appreciated and motivate me to keep going.**

 **Now this chapter i wrote multiple versions of and none seem to feel right so i numbered them then rolled a dice making this the one i uploaded , i hope it's okay.**

The next day Penny was making her way to the changing rooms after gym class, she hated doing gym class not only because she wasn't into sports of any kind . Well she did like to ride her horses at home , but her main reason was due to how the popular girls treated her. On top of all this there was the changing rooms where something always happened either in the changing room or in the shower .

Penny got out the shower and went to get her towel only to find it missing frantically looking around to see where it was but she didn't have to look far as she heard laughing. Turning to see a couple of cheerleaders stood there with one holding her missing towel in her hands who she recognised as Priya, Raj's sister " Well well haven't you changed over the summer, are they real?".

Penny just went red and looked down " Yes they're real".

Priya just got straight to the point "So what's going on with you and Leonard in the cafeteria?".

Penny looked up at her confused "What do you mean?".

"We all saw you with him help you the other day,and also what he did yesterday carrying your lunch over for you both looked quite friendly".

There was no way she was going to tell them that she liked Leonard, all that would do is make things worse for her " Nothing he was just being helpful and kind and friendly".

"Well it looked more than that anyway don't get to friendly with him he's not for you and you better stay away from him if you know what's good for you". Priya then Threw Penny's towel on the floor in front of her "Stay away from him ".

Penny waited till they had left before getting her towel off the floor and putting it around herself then sitting down before allowing herself to cry.

* * *

Bernadette had overheard the conversation she felt sorry for the girl , whilst she enjoyed being popular and a cheerleader she hated most of them . The only ones she really liked where Leonard's sister Hayley and Alex and a few others none of them where mean to other kids in the school. None where as horrible as Alicia was and that's why she hated Alicia the most , but being the head cheerleader she had to deal with it if she wanted to stay on the team . But for now Bernadette decided to do something she knew could risk her bring part of the cheer squad but she decided it was worth the risk as no one deserved to be treated like this girl had been . So without a second thought Bernadette walked around the corner to where the girl was sitting and quite clearly crying and sitting next to her then putting her arm around her.

"Take no notice of them they just think there better than anyone". Bernadette spoke softly

Penny was stunned not only was a cheerleader hugging her but also talking to her" I can't help it they are all so mean to me".

"They are mean to anyone they don't like , but just so you know where not all like that, but we just don't want to get on her wrong side of the ones who are so we say nothing".

Penny finally turned and looked at who it was, she recognised her while she was a cheerleader she was one of only a few who had never been mean to her" I understand you want to be popular".

Bernadette sighed "I admit i do but i also don't like the way they treat people they deem to uncool or nerdy or freaks, but i can't say anything otherwise they'll kick me off the cheer leading squad".

Penny just nodded " Aren't you risking that now by sitting here talking to me?".

Shaking her head " No they won't come back in here now , look why don't you get dressed and we can get out of here".

Penny dried herself off and quickly put on her clothes, whilst the entire time going over what was going on why had a cheerleader comforted her and then had actually talked to her.

Bernadette waited for her to get ready she knew what she was doing could risk her popularity but she hated it when the popular girls especially cheerleaders where mean to anyone they thought deserved it. Bernadette never took part in any of the cruel things they did neither did Hayley or Alex or few others they just stayed out the way and kept quiet. Bernadette wished she had the courage to confront them about there horrible behaviour but like she just told the girl she was worried about being kicked out of the cheer squad.

Penny brought Bernadette out of her thoughts "I'm ready". turning to look at her she felt sorry for her she was quite pretty but for some reason dressed very poorly and didn't wear make up. The girl stood there in a pair of purple jeans, along with a t shirt with some odd pattern on it with a hoodie on over the top . she really needed someone to show her how to dress better, she could see if this girl got dressed up and wore make up she would put all the popular girls to shame. .

They left the changing rooms and made there way down the hall Penny was wondering why this girl was walking with her and Bernadette was hoping not to be spotted. They eventually made it to the library Penny was confused _why where they at the library ? it was lunch time now shouldn't they be going to the cafeteria?_ she thought then started to get worried that she was getting set up. But when they entered Penny was surprised to find a few of the cheerleaders sat there studying . Bernadette smiled as she walked over to them "Hey guys, sorry i'm late i was helping " turning to look at her "Sorry what's your name?" . Penny was not sure what was going on but answered her anyway "I'm Penny". One of the cheerleaders got up and came over to her with a smile on her face "Hi i'm Hayley, i believe you know my brother".

Penny looked at her confused " I do?".

Still smiling at her "Sure you do, he helped you when you got tripped up " Penny's mind went back to that moment whilst it was a embarrassing she got to look into the most beautiful brown eyes. A smile spread across Penny's face as she also blushed, which made Hayley smile more "I see by your smile you do " All Penny could do was nod " How about we sit down". again all Penny could do was nod making her way over to the table sitting down next to Hayley , still not sure whats going on , seeing how nervous Penny appeared to be Hayley tried to make her more at ease.

"Penny you're safe here no one will pick on you" Penny looked around seeing the other girls give her smiles and nodding in agreement, turning to Hayley "Really ?".

Smiling at her "Really, not all us popular girls are mean some of us are actually nice , and want to study and keep are grades up. So we meet here once in a while to avoid suspicion for not being in the cafeteria every lunch break. Where we can do extra studying together without risking the other ones who think studying isn't important finding us. I'll introduce you to them "pointing to the first one" This is Alex next to her is Alice then there is Elisabeth and of course there's Bernadette who brought you here".

All the girls waved and said hello , Penny was still at a loss a to what was going on , here she was with a some of the popular girls who secretly did extra studying . One of which was the sister of Leonard, thinking of Leonard turning to Hayley "Does you brother come here?" Penny knew it was a silly question as there was only girls thee but was hopeful none the less.

"Sorry no just us girls, why would you like him to come?".

Penny immediately started blushing , all Hayley could do was hug her while thinking. _She is adorable and it was so sweet she liked her brother even though she had warned her brother about being seen with her she kind of wished they'd get together as they'd make a cute couple ._ " I could ask him if you want although he doesn't know about this.

Penny just shook her head remembering what she was told in the changing room "No it's okay ".

Hayley was surprised then she noticed Bernadette shaking her head and mouthing i'll tell you later, so Hayley let it go "Let's sit and you can tell us about yourself?".

Penny looked around the table seeing them all looking at her expectantly, taking a breathe before starting "I'm Penny".

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter , love it or hate it please review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated .**

Leonard was disappointed when he got to the cafeteria and Penny wasn't there neither was his sister and a couple of other girls although he found out from Stephanie that it was common for those girls not to show up each day. so Leonard left having no reason to stay in the cafeteria for long deciding to wonder around outside waiting for the bell to ring. All the time wondering whether he should of asked Penny friends if they knew where she was although he knew if he did it would raise questions from the popular wondering Leonard got a idea he knew the guys Penny hung round with where in the same physics class he was so decided that in the lesson this afternoon at some point he would ask them if they knew why Penny hadn't showed up.

* * *

Penny was smiling she had a great time with Leonard's sister and her friends during lunch break it actually felt good to not only be able to a bit of studying but to actually engage in gossip. Penny had found out quite abit about the goings on of the popular girls and how they spent there time in the evenings and weekends . Penny had made it to her locker and had just retrieved her books when she saw some cheerleaders approaching her worried about what they wanted.

When they finally reached her "Hey you're the nerdy girl who hangs round with Priya's brother Raj aren't you?".

Penny didn't know what she wanted so just nodded, Leslie smirked "I thought you where here let me help you with them books" Leslie grinned as she put her on the books and knocked them to the floor. Then burst out laughing Penny bent down to pick them up as she was Leslie then pulled Penny's glasses of "Hah i've got you glasses nerd, what you going to do now".

Penny was trying not to cry but before she could say anything she heard a rather deep voice from behind her "Give her her glasses back now".

Leslie looked nervous handing Penny her glasses back, the guy spoke again "Now apologise for doing that " Leslie looked at Penny "Sorry" then walked off with the other girls quickly.

Penny felt a hand on her shoulder then the voice again "Are you okay?". Penny put her glasses back on and turned to be face to face with the hulking mass of the captain of the football team , Kurt.

Penny was in awe that he had stood up for her remembering what he had asked she nodded "yes thank you ".

Looking at her Kurt smiled "Good what's your name by the way?"

"I'm Penny".

"Well it's nice to meet you Penny i'm Kurt maybe we can get together sometime".

Penny was at a loss for words the captain of the football team wanted to hang out with her what was going on "Sure".

Kurt grinned "Great , see you around Penny " and with that Kurt walked leaving a stunned and confused Penny standing there.

However Leonard had also seen what happened and was confused as to why Kurt would do something like that , he had always picked on the unpopular kids heck he had been the jerk to trip Penny the other day. Leonard also didn't like how friendly Kurt was being to Penny but what surprised him most was that she agreed to hang out with sometime. Leonard had walked away after seeing Penny smile at Kurt left, this made Leonard's heart sink, and wondered if he should bother going talking to her friends .

Hiding around the corner Alicia smiled at what she had just seen, before walking off to class

* * *

By the time Leonard go to his physics class he had decided to go ahead and talk to her friends, so instead of sitting where he normally did he looked around for the people he'd seen at the table Penny sat at. He noticed them sat together., taking a deep breath he approached them "Hello" they all stopped what they where doing and just stared at him like they thought something was going to happen" Is it all right if i sit with you guys?".

Howard and Raj where both stunned but Sheldon just gave a answer "Why would you want to sit with us, besides i want to able to do my work without any distractions".

Leonard just looked at him curiously " Look all i'm asking is can i join you, but if it's too much trouble then never mind".

Leonard turned to sit where her normally did, but stopped when Howard spoke" No it's okay you can join us". Turning back around he went and sat down in the empty space next to Sheldon, looking around the table seeing them all staring at him" What?".

"Well you normally sit over there we're just surprised that you want to sit with us you know given who we are and all" Raj nodded at what Howard had just said.

Leonard saw them all waiting for a answer to why he wanted to sit with them "I just want to sit with you guys because you take this class as seriously as i do that's all".

It seemed to be enough as they excepted his answer with no further inquiry , it ended up being a good decision to sit with the guys from Penny's lunch table. As Leonard found himself actually enjoying himself with the guys they all where extremely bright and it felt good to be able to talk physics with people who understood what he was on about. It was after the class was over that Leonard decided to asked them about something they do "So what do you guys do for fun ?".

"Well tonight is new comic book night so we'll be going to the comic book store" Howard answered

Leonard was curious "Really your that into comics , why?".

"They're a great works of literature, have you ever read a comic book?"

Shaking his head " No".

"Well why don't you come with us and see what it's like unless you have something else to do"

"Howard, you can't just invite someone to join us on comic book night" Sheldon said slightly annoyed.

"Why not, it's not a exclusive club or anything".

"It's okay Howard i don't want to ruin your routine".

"There see Howard , even someone who doesn't know us that well knows that him coming will be a disturbance".

Howard Looked over at Leonard "Are you sure?".

Nodding" It's fine Howard" getting up from the table " I'll see you guys around".

As he was about to leave Raj spoke up "Penny will be there".

Leonard stopped dead in his tracks" She will?". Raj might not be popular but he could read people quite well and he had seen a hint of attraction between his friend Penny and Leonard. " Yes she always joins us".

"Hmm maybe i will come after all".

Sighing Sheldon spoke "Well if you are going to come to the comic book store you are going to have to meet us there at seven.

* * *

Leonard ended up going to the comic book store afterall hoping to see Penny and maybe find out what she thinks of Kurt and if she is going to spend time with him. Leonard took a deep breath before entering the comic book store , this was going to be a new experience for him as he had never set foot in here ever, opening the door he made his way in. Penny was busy browsing the different comics trying to decide which one she was going to buy , she was a little uncomfortable as Howard and Raj kept giving her funny looks. She had no idea why , until she heard the door open turning just out of curiosity to who was coming in, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Here he was the guy she couldn't get out of her head coming into the comic book store but why was he here, seeing Howard and Raj grinning she knew they had something to do with it.

Leonard looked around at all the people here all happily reading comics, wondering what the fascination was he made his way over and picked one up that had someone he recognised on the front. After a few minutes he was actually surprised at how interesting the story was and he started to wonder if reading comics was actually a bad thing. Putting it down he looked around the shop seeing everyone just either looking or reading comics when he finally noticed her just standing there staring in his direction. Smiling at he gave her a wave before making his way over to where she was, wondering what to say to her or if should ask about what was going on with Kurt.

Penny couldn't believe Leonard was here and walking towards her Penny didn't know what to do so just stood rooted to the spot watching make his way over for what felt like a eternity.

When Leonard got over to her he just smiled "Hey Penny".

Penny could feel her cheeks getting hot from just a smile and a simple greeting "Hi".

"How are you i missed you at lunch today".

Penny was surprised he noticed she wasn't at the cafeteria , but she wasn't sure if she should tell him where she really was "Oh i was just studying that's all".

Leonard just nodded "Oh that's okay i was just wondering where you was , anyway i saw what happened in the corridor are you okay?".

Penny just looked at him he had seen what happened to then why hadn't he come over ? did he also see what happened with Kurt?. she was brought out of her thoughts by him speaking.

"What did Kurt say to you?".

"Oh he just asked if i was okay and maybe we could meet up sometime that's all" .

Leonard didn't like the sound of that "Well be careful Penny he isn't nice for no reason ".

Penny frowned "What do mean by that?".

Leonard sighed "It's just he just uses girls until they give him what he wants them ditches them, i don't want that to happen to you".

Penny smiled " So you're worried about me?".

Leonard smiled back and could of sworn he was blushing "Yes".

There was silence between them for a moment before Leonard broke it "so do you come here often?".

Penny was glad for the change in topic as the didn't know how to answer him after finding out he worries about her "Erm once a week usually ".

Leonard nodded looking around "So what are your favourite comics?".

Penny got all excited she loved talking about comic books "Well i like a wide range of comics but my favourite one is Wonderwoman".

"Any others".

"Well i do like Superman and Green Lantern " looking at Leonard for a moment "Do you like comic books?".

"Well to be honest i don't read them " Leonard saw the disappointed look on Penny's face "Maybe you could help me understand them even recommend one for a new comer " smiling at her.

That did it Penny's eyes sparkled behind her glasses "Really you want to know about comic books?".

Seeing how happy she looked he couldn't help the his smile grew " I look forward to learning about them from you".

Penny spent the next hour or so explaining to Leonard about all the different heroes and universes and the differences between them all. Leonard stood in awe of her as she told him about her hobby, smiling the whole time glad that he had come here and got to spend time with Penny.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and please let me know what you think .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or just read it , it much appreciated.**

When Penny got to school the next morning she still had a smile on her face yesterday had been probably her best school day ever , sure some cheerleaders had been mean to her. However she also got comforted by a cheerleader and then got to meet a group of them who liked to study and where really nice to her one of which was Leonard's sister. Also the captain of the football team had defended her and had even suggested that they hang out together sometime although Leonard had warned her to be careful around him. Penny's smile grew at the thought of Leonard and the fact he had spent so long with her at the comic book store listening to her explain the differences between them all. What had surprised her even more was that he hadn't looked bored once clearly enjoying her explanation of all the comic books . Leonard even bought some for himself based on her recommendation , but the best thing for her was that Leonard offered to drive her home and they spent the entire ride talking to each other.

Penny eventually made it to her locker when she when felt a hand on her shoulder, she immediately got scared turning nervously to look at who it was only to be greeted again by the hulking mass of Kurt looking down at her with a grin on his face .

"Hey Penny how are you today?".

Penny was still in awe at the captain of the football team openly talking her , but she remembered Leonard's warning to her also " I'm fine Kurt how are you?".

"Can't complain , hey do you maybe want to have lunch together?".

Penny jaw dropped Kurt wanted to have lunch with her she couldn't believe it but at the same time liked the idea "Sure okay ".

"Great i'll meet you at the cafeteria then we can decide where we'll go , seeya Penny".

Penny just watched as Kurt walked off around the corner still no fully excepting what had just happened but it made her smile that even someone like Kurt was being nice to her. Of course she was also worried about how Leonard might react if he finds out she has agreed to have lunch with Kurt maybe it'll be a the popular kids table . Smiling maybe if she takes Kurt up on his offer she'll get to sit next to Leonard as well.

* * *

When Kurt made it round the corner he found Alicia waiting for him with arms folded "Well?".

"Well what?.

"Did she agree to meet you for lunch ?".

"Yeah she did".

Smiling "Good ".

"I still don't know why you are so interested in that nerdy girl".

"Well that's none of your business, you just keep pretending to like her okay".

"Fine" Then with a sly grin , he puts his arm around her and tried to kiss her , Alicia freed herself from his hold turning towards him with a annoyed expression "What the hell are you doing?".

Kurt was still grinning " I just thought we could have a repeat performance from the other day".

Alicia thought back to the events of that day.

 _Kurt turned over to see Alicia putting her cloths back on "You leaving?"._

 _Alicia turned and smiled "Yeah i have to go and meet my Zack"._

 _Kurt shook his head "I can't believe you're dating that idiot "._

 _"He might be a idiot but at least he didn't cheat on me like you did"._

 _"Aren't you cheating on him by being with me?"._

 _"That's different"._

 _"How?"._

 _"Because i don't like being cheated on "._

 _"But your okay with cheating yourself?"._

 _"Yes"._

 _"Huh isn't that kind of two faced of you"._

 _"So what if it is if a guy wants me they can't have anyone else , doesn't mean i can't though, besides what are you complaining about you get to have sex with me"._

 _Grinning "You're right"._

 _"Of course i'm right". finally with her clothes back on she sits down on the bed "So will you do that thing for me?"._

 _Sighing "I guess , so what do you want me to do?"._

 _"Well there's this girl i want you to be nice to and make friends with"._

 _Frowning "Why?"._

 _"Because i'm asking that's all you need to know"._

 _"Fine who is she?"._

 _"Well she's the blonde nerd with glasses"._

 _"Why do you want me to make friends and act like i like a nerdy four eyed girl"._

 _Alicia just smirked " I have my reasons " placing her arms around Kurt's neck "So will you?"._

 _Kurt nodded "Okay , can we do this again soon"._

 _"Thank you and we'll see, depending on how well you do with her "._

Alicia looked at Kurt , then smiled "You know what you earned a reward for what you've done so far, meet me under the bleachers after school".

Kurt walked away with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

At lunch time Penny came into the cafeteria looking forward to a seeing Amy and telling her about how amazing it as to see Leonard in the comic book store and how she had a great time talking to him about comics. But she really waned to tell her how he offered to drive her home and how much she enjoyed being alone with and talking with um. Penny gets over o there table seeing both Howard and Raj grinning at her .

Sitting down she looked at them and frowned "Hey why are you smiling ?".

Howard shrugged "So how was your trip home with Leonard?".

Penny immediately blushed "It was great , we talk all the way ".

"About what bestie?".

"Well about comic books he really seemed interested in them".

"Are you sure it wasn't the company that he was enjoying".

Penny could feel herself getting redder" I hope so".

"Be careful bestie, you don't know that much about him".

"Well to be fare Amy we weren't sure he's okay, but he sat with us in physics class and started talking to us. Then when we asked if he would come to the comic book store he refused at first until we told him Penny would be thee, so i think it's safe to say he likes Penny".

"I like him too" Penny said in a whisper , but before anymore conversation could continue she saw a scared look on Howard's face turning to see why she spotted Kurt walking over to there table.

When Kurt finally got there all of them except Penny had either a worried or scared look on there faces .

Kurt looked at Penny and smiled "Hey Penny, do you want to join me at my table for lunch?".

Penny jaw just dropped it was happening already , she was being invited to sit at one of the popular tables , but she wasn't sure if she wanted to because she remembered what Leonard had said to her. Although like she had thought this morning sitting at the popular table would mean if Leonard comes in the cafeteria she'll be able to sit near him, so with that in mind she nodded and got up and followed Kurt over.

Alicia had being watching the entire thing and smiled at how easily Kurt got the nerdy girl to agree to come over , now she all she needed was for Leonard to see it hopefully ended any chance of him wanting to be with her . Kurt got to his table and sat down and turned to Penny who just stood there , smiling up at her he patted the seat next to him " Here have a seat". Penny gingerly sat. Looking at all the confused and if she was seeing right disgusted looks , glancing across she saw Bernadette sat there with a worried look and Alex with a similar look. Hayley however was suspicious and had seen the look on Alicia's face before Penny had arrived and instantly knew this was her doing but didn't know why.

Leaning over Hayley whispered to Bernadette "Do you know what's going on?".

All Bernadette could do was shake her head she too had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Leonard came in to the cafeteria looking forward to seeing Penny he had such a great time with her at the comic book tore and when he drove her home had enjoyed talking to her. Making his way over to the table Penny and her friends sit his smile dropped when he saw she was not there he continued over to table still. When he arrived he saw them all look up at him "hey guys erm do you know where Penny is?".

The looks he got surprised him it was Howard who spoke " Why don't you go and see for yourself".

Leonard frowned "What do you mean?".

Howard pointed "She's over there" Leonard looked at where Howard was pointing and was shocked to not only see Penny sat with all the popular kids but sat next to Kurt. Not knowing what to do he just turned and looked at her friends who where all still looking at him "What's she doing over there?".

It was Amy who spoke this time "You don't know?".

"Why would i i've only just walked in".

Seeing that Leonard clearly didn't know Amy told him "Kurt asked her to join him".

Leonard was disappointed to hear that after he had told to be careful with Kurt, looking back at Penny and seeing Kurt saying something to her that made her smile . Leonard's heart sunk turning back to her friends " Will it be okay if i sit with you guys?".

They all looked surprised he wanted to sit with them "Sure dude take a seat". Raj said, Leonard sat down with them looking around not really knowing what to say so asked about something he knew the guys all enjoyed "So what comics did you guys buy last night?".

It worked the guys got into a heated conversation about which comics and super heroes where the best Leonard did his best to keep up. But was too distracted by knowing Penny was sat next to Kurt. he hoped this was a one off but if it wasn't he would need to do something about it.

* * *

Alicia's smile which she had all the time Penny was there now disappeared when she saw where Leonard was sat. She was disappointed when she saw him sit with the nerdy girls friends. She had really hoped he would have sat at her table and with him being unable to talk to the nerd she could work her magic on him and get him to go out with her.

Penny sat at the popular table waiting and hoping Leonard would show up but he never did and she was getting disappointed plus the smile on Alicia's face was making her uncomfortable. It didn't help that whenever Kurt talked to her he would put his hand on her and that made her feel uncomfortable and the fact he was doing it more often made her not like it.

Penny wished she had stayed at her normal table with her fiends talking about things she liked to talk about ,, turning to look at her friends and see what she was dong. Her eyes went wide when she saw Leonard was sat at with her friends Penny was disappointed here she was sitting with the popular kids because she thought Leonard would join her. Yet there he was sitting with her friends wishing she had stayed so she could talk with him and her friends .

Penny got distracted by Kurt telling her something and listened to what he was saying but all the while wishing she was sat talking to Leonard instead. The bell went and as Penny got up she thought she'd head towards her normal table to at least say hi to Leonard, but was met with disappointment when she saw he'd already left.

Leaving the cafeteria , Penny made her way down the hall still a little sad that she had missed talking to Leonard, when suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter , i know it wasn't very good , but i still hope it was enjoyable, please review and let me know what you think , or any ideas you might have about this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter it was much appreciated.**

* * *

Penny was scared feeling someone grab her , she turned around and after seeing who it was she relaxed a little , it was Hayley, but the look on Hayley's face had her worried.

"Penny what the heck where you doing sitting with Kurt?".

Penny was confused "I...I don't know , Kurt asked me to join him at the table".

Hayley frowned "Why would you agree to sit with Kurt?".

"I was hoping to sit next near Leonard".

Hayley's expression softened " I guess i understand, look we have to get to class, meet me after school and i'll drive you home so we can talk more about this".

Penny wasn't sure but nodded " Okay"

Hayley smiled "Don't look so nervous Penny, i just want help by giving you some advice".

This made Penny less worried "Thanks i'll see you there".

"Okay good, see you later Penny". and with that Hayley left leaving Penny a little unsure of what was going to happen when she got a lift home with Hayley.

* * *

When Penny left school instead of heading to the bus stop she made her way over to the car park hoping to spot Hayley it didn't take long as Hayley was standing at the edge waiting for her.

"Hey Penny you ready to go home ".

Penny nodded, Hayley smiled" Great now follow me ".

Penny followed Hayley over to her car and waited to be let in once she got in Hayley asked Penny where she lived after that they left on the journey to Penny's home. Penny was still nervous even though Hayley said she was just wanting to talk to her , but the silence was making Penny uncomfortable , turning to look at Hayley. Only to see she was busy watching the road, turning back to look forward , she jumped when Hayley finally spoke "So what's going on with you and Kurt?".

Penny looked confused "Nothing ".

Turning to glance at Penny "really? didn't look like nothing".

Penny was confused "Well not nothing, the other day he defended me when i was getting picked on by some of the cheerleaders , then he asked me if i was okay . Then he asked me if i'd like to hang out with him sometime, i was surprised when he asked me that, i never expected the captain of the football team would even talk to me let alone ask me if i wanted to hang out".

Hayley thought there was something suspicious about this "Okay , so is that why you sat at the table with him today ?".

"No it was because, when i got in this morning and i was at my locker , Kurt approached me and asked me how i was doing then asked if i'd like to join him at lunch. I was stunned that he was asking me, but said yes as i thought it would give me the opportunity to sit near Leonard like i told you before. So when he came over to me at lunch and he asked me to join him ,that thought from this morning came back so i went over hoping Leonard would come and sit with me".

Hayley sighed " I understand but you must of wondered why he was suddenly being nice to you?".

"I guess but it was nice to have the attention".

Hayley frowned "Attention? i thought you liked my brother?".

Penny smiled shyly "I do, but having the attention of the captain of the football team was nice also , i'm not interested in him that way".

"But you are interested in my brother that way right?".

Penny blushed and looked away "Maybe ".

Hayley smiled " Just maybe ?".

Penny sighed " I've never had anything like this happen before so it's all new to me".

"I understand but nothing good will come of this , but it's up to you , you do what you want to do but just be careful okay?".

"I will " for the rest of the journey it was silent , Penny thinking about what Hayley said , was Kurt only being nice because he wanted something? she didn't know but she was going to take Hayley's advice and be careful around him especially if it upset Leonard that was the last thing she wanted to do , Penny was brought out of her thoughts by Hayley. "Where here".

Turning to Hayley "Thanks for the lift home, and for what we talked about".

"You're welcome , but do me a favour , be careful around Kurt and please when you next see Leonard make sure he knows there is nothing going on between you and Kurt because at lunch he didn't look too happy.".

"I will" getting out of the car "bye"

"Bye Penny" with that Hayley drove off..

* * *

Hayley had noticed when she parked the car that Penny's bag was still in the car , she thought about turning around and takin it back. But then she smiled slyly when she got a better idea she'll ask her brother to take it, and maybe him and Penny will get to spend some time together and hopefully she'll tell why she was with Kurt.

With that thought she got out of the car and made her way into the house and up to her brothers room , now stood outside his room she knocked on and waited for a answer . "Come in" entering she gave her brother a confused look when she saw he was reading a comic book. "What are reading that for?".

Looking over at Hayley smiled and shrugged his shoulders " I went to the comic book store yesterday and actually found out that i enjoyed them".

Hayley smirked "You've never been there before , was this something to do with a particular girl by any chance?".

Leonard started to blush "Well erm maybe ".

Hayley started grinning " There was no maybe about it you went there to see her didn't you?".

Sighing "Fine yes i went to see her" looking at his sister "Happy?".

Still grinning "Very , but are you sure you want to risk being seen in there ?".

Leonard shrugged his shoulders "I thought about it but realised i don't care what people think".

Hayley just nodded, there was she more important she wanted to ask him about "So is that why you sat with her friends today ?".

Shaking his head "Not really ".

Again Hayley was confused "What do you mean?".

Sighing "Well i was going to sit where i normally would when i came in , but i saw Penny sitting next to Kurt so decided not to go over there".

"Yes she was but that doesn't mean she wouldn't of liked for you to sit there too".

Leonard thought about it "I guess, but why was she sat with him?".

"That's something you'll have to ask her "

Leonard shook his head " No it doesn't mattter "

Hayley frowned "Are you sure because you didn't look best pleased that she was sitting with him".

Leonard sighed "It's too late now".

Hayley was confused why he said that , however decided too leave it for now , because she was going to ask him to do what she had thought about in the car " Leonard can you do me a favour?".

Leonard looked at his his curiously " Okay, what is it?".

"I gave Penny a lift home , but she left her bag in the car i was wondering if you could take back to her house?".

"I don't know , can't you just give it her tommow at school?".

"Yeah i guess, but she might have something in she needs before then".

Leonard thought about it, the idea of going to see Penny and at her own home was quite exciting, so with a smile on his face "Sure i'll do it, where does she live?".

Hayley gave Leonard Penny's address and watched him drive off to her home, she hoped that they would spend some time together and it could lead to more because she thought they where perfect for each other.

* * *

Leonard stood at the front door of Penny's home feeling extremely nervous , after taking a final calming breath he knocked on and waited. After what felt like a ages but was only a minute, the he door opened and Leonard found himself face to face with a very tall and intimidating man who Leonard assumed was Penny's father.

Leonard realised he was just standing there staring when the man spoke "Can i help you son?".

Leonard was taken aback at first but quickly recovered " Sorry to disturb you sir, but my sister dropped off Penny before but she left her bag in the car so i thought i'd bring it here just in case there was something she needed in it. ".

Wyatt smiled "Well that was mighty kind of you son ". Turning around Wyatt shouted " Penny, someones here to see you".

A few seconds later Leonard heard Penny "Who is it dad?". but she didn't have to ask as when she approached the door she soon saw who it was and couldn't believe it " Leonard what... what are you doing here?".

Leonard just smiled " When Hayley dropped you off, you left your bag in the car so i thought i'd bring it here for you just in case there was something in it you needed".

Susan had heard Wyatt shout that someone was at the door for Penny , this was unusual as no one came to see Penny that they didn't already know as one of her small group of friends. With Wyatt not saying who it was made Susan very curious so she went went to have a look , and what she saw made her smile she couldn't believe it. There was her daughter looking quite happy at the sight of the young boy who was stood at the door, she didn't recognise him but wanted to find out who he was. . So Susan thought for a moment , and with a smile on her face made her way to the door they where they where all stood "Penny dear are you going to introduce us to you friend?".

Turning to look at her mom, then back at Leonard and finally her mom again "This is Leonard ".

Susan smiled at him "Nice to meet you Leonard, would you like to stay for dinner?".

Leonard was surprised at the invitation "Oh i'm not sure i don't want to intrude "

Wyatt smiled and patted Leonard on the shoulder "Oh it's no bother son , we would like to get to know you a little better and i'm sure Penny won't mind ".

All Penny could do was nod her approval, seeing Penny nod made Leonard's mind up "Well if you don't mind then i'd be happy too". smiling at her parents .

"Great" Wyatt said putting his hand on Leonard's shoulder guiding him into their home, Leonard just allowed himself to be guided , Penny couldn't stop smiling she was going to be spending time with Leonard in her own home with no one to get in the way, she hoped she'd could get him to stay for a while after dinner so she get to know him better.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter sorry if it's not that good, and that it's been so long since i updated this story. let me know what you think of in your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter , and second i'm sorry that it has taken so long to update this story or any of them. This is a quick and short chapter i hope it's okay.**

Leonard just followed Penny and her mother into a room adjacent to the kitchen with a large round table . He watched as Penny took a seat he looked at the table wondering where to sit as there were five other seats available. However he ended up getting the decision made for him as he felt Penny's father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you sit next to Penny son".

All Leonard could do was nod and proceeded to sit down next to Penny. Leonard then watched as her father then sat down on the other side of the table from them. Taking a quick look around to see where Penny's mom was he saw she was now busying herself in the kitchen preparing the meal.

Leonard jumped when he heard Penny's father ask him something " Son would you like something to drink?".

Turning back to look at him before answering "Erm water will be fine".

Wyatt turned to Penny "Slugger can you get that for Leonard?".

Penny nodded "Yes daddy". getting up and going to get Leonard his drink.

Leonard was confused by Penny being called slugger so decided to ask "Erm sir why did you call her slugger?".

"Well first there's no need to call me sir Wyatt will do, and I call her slugger as she has a great batting arm ".

Leonard nodded, not sure what to say thankfully Penny returned with his drink "Here you go Leonard".

Turning to her he smiled brightly "Thanks Penny". this made Penny blush which didn't go unnoticed by Wyatt.

Wyatt Leant forward resting his elbows on the table putting his hands together resting them under his chin "So Leonard , how do you know Penny?".

Leonard was caught off guard with question "Well I have only got to know her recently so it hasn't been that long".

Wyatt was surprised to hear this especially since he could see how his daughter reacted around him, he had assumed they had known each other for a while "Really how long has it been"? .

"Well honestly it's only been two days" Leonard saw the frown on Penny's fathers face, and so did Penny "Daddy Leonard's a nice guy , so why should it matter that it's only been a couple of days". Now it was Penny who was frowning.

Just then Susan came over, she had been listening to the conversation " Penny dear your father is just concerned about you". turning to Wyatt " Wyatt Penny has made a new friend you should be happy for her.". Finally turnig to Leonard " You have nothing to worry about sweetie, Wyatt is just being his usual over protective father, especially with all that goes on at that school".

Leonard decided to speak up " Sir i mean Wyatt, whilst it has only been a short time i have known Penny, i already value her friendship and as for what is going on at the school i have no part in it"

Wyatt nodded then picked up the paper to read , whilst waiting for his dinner , allowing Leonard to talk to his daughter without disturbing them , even though he was actually listening to there conversation more than reading the paper.

It wasn't long before his wife called him to help bring over the meals to the table , and they sat down to eat their meal.

* * *

Penny couldn't stop smiling the entire time they were having dinner , listening to her parents talk to Leonard it was amazing how well her parents seem to like Leonard. She had brought her friends over for dinner numerous times both the girls and the guys and her parents had said very little to any of them yet here they where talking to Leonard .

The conversation had continued on after dinner , and she loved seeing her parents chatting away happily to Leonard , after a while her mother suggested they watch some tv inviting Leonard to join them. When Leonard had looked at her she could do nothing but smile shyly and shrug her shoulders , she hoped though that he would agree to it. To Penny's delight Leonard excepted her parents offer to watch tv ,and this was Penny's favourite part after Leonard sat down on the couch and Penny got to it right next to him .

Eventually Penny wanted some time away from her parents with Leonard , so invited him up to her room to show him her stuff that she collects.

* * *

Leonard just stood and looked around Penny's room it was nothing like he expected although Penny was not a normal high school girl and to be honest his only other example was his sisters. Which was very girly apart from all her trophies , Penny's on the other hand had loads of posters and figurines from comic books she told him about . Plus what looked like characters from what if he remembered correctly Star Trek, as he continued to look round something caught his eye so went over to get a closer look. What Leonard saw surprised him , there was a bunch of trophies Penny had clearly won doing riding competitions and there was even some photos with her competing. They consisted of her competing in junior rodeo events looking cute all dressed up like a cowgirl, then his eyes fell on some others in which she was competing in showjumping. These he couldn't take his eyes off , she was dressed in the traditional gear which consisted of a black riding helmet black leather boots som off white breeches and black riding blazer with a pink shirt underneath. What had his attention the most though was in all the photos of her competing was how determined she looked in them all, and just how cute she was both now and as a kid competing.

Penny had been a little apprehensive in inviting Leonard to her room even though she wanted to show Leonard her comic book collection and all her collectibles. Now he was here she was feeling like her room wasn't what he would expect, she watched him as he looked around her room, then noticing him staring at her trophies.

She walked over to him seeing he was looking at her photo's now" That one was last year".

Leonard hadn't heard Penny approach so jumped a little when she spoke , turning to look at her "How long have you been competing?".

"I started doing horse riding competitions when i was 8 , and i've also being doing junior rodeo".

"Wow that's amazing maybe you could show me how good you are someday". smiling at her .

Penny blushed "Sure if you want , maybe I can get you on a horse too ".

Leonard laughed "You might get me on a horse but whether i'm able to stay on will be another thing".

Smiling at him "I'll make sure your'e okay".

For a moment they both just stood there smiling at each other, before Leonard cleared his thoat turning back to her photos "These are beautiful horses what's are their names?".

"Well that's Netty she's a Holsteiner which is my showjumping horse ,and my rodeo horse is a Belgian and her name is buttercup".

They where silent for a moment before Penny spoke again " Did you read the comic book you bought?".

Leonard grinned at her "Actually I did and was rereading it before i came here , did you read yours ?".

"I did , do you maybe want to read some of mine whilst your here?".

"Erm sure, what do you have ?".

* * *

They spent the next couple of hours in a happy silence both reading comics the only voice was that of Susan checking in on them every time leaving them with a smile on her face happy to see her daughter with a boy. Leonard had just finished reading the latest comic .

Eventually Penny's mom knocked on her door , telling them it was getting late and Leonard better be getting home , Penny was disappointed that Leonard had to leave. But unbeknownst to her Leonard was just as disappointed as she was to be leaving , he had enjoyed getting to spend time talking to her parents and getting to know Penny better. But spending time alone with Penny was amazing away from school she just seemed so much full of life making him wonder if anything was going on with her at school.

Leonard turned to look at Penny , he smiled when it was obvious she was disappointed that he was leavin, she watched him get up and turned to her " bye Penny i'll see you tomorrow".

As he turned to leave Penny got up and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him , he turned to look at her , Penny started to fiddle with her hands trying to build up the courage to get out what she wanted to ay.

"Leonard thankyou for bringing my bag home and staying for dinner , i was wondering will you sit with me tomorrow at lunch?".

Leonard smiled " It's no problem i knew you'd need your bag, I am glad i stayed for dinner I got a chance to get to know you better and I will be happy to join you tomorrow at lunch". Then Leonard did something that surprised Penny and put a smile on Susan's face he walked over to Penny and gave her a hug , Penny was in heaven and couldn't get enough of him hugging her. But she almot fainted when after ending the hug he kissed her on the cheek smiled at her then wishing her goodnight , then he left with Susan following him. Penny just stood with huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait for tomorrow so she could tell her friends what happened and to get to spend lunch break with him. Yes It was a very happy Penny that went to bed that night with a smile that never left her face.

 **A/N: Well sorry it was short but i hope you liked it.**


End file.
